


The Rise of Papa Emeritus

by HarbingerWolf



Category: Ghost BC, The band Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, The Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerWolf/pseuds/HarbingerWolf
Summary: The fall of Papa III and the rise of Papa IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had about Papa IV and Omega. I may add more depending on if I see more the next time I see this dream..........So many directions this could go.

I open my eyes beads of sweat pooled upon my tender flesh, and my heart jumped to my throat as I realized that I was completely fucking naked. I curled up more underneath a woolen blanket so at least I wouldn’t freeze to death. Frantically I search my surroundings only lit by a solitary wall torch, and no windows to see outside. There was a window barred in the top of the thick wooden door that allowed for slice of light to come in. Occasionally I would here distant footsteps in the dark. I forced myself to regulate my breathing; I couldn’t help but notice that the air reeked of stale incense and moisture like a musty dungeon. The stone floor beneath me was as cold and unforgiving as the air. My body is stiff as I struggle to sit up, and that’s when I notice I’m in chains. “What the ever loving fuck? How did I get here!”, I groan audibly my voice a horse whisper. My initial scan of my surroundings deceived me. I was not alone. A figure naked and masked curled up in the corner. He had a symbol branded into his flesh. It is a circle with a line going down then a squiggle below, and I realized then it was the Aether symbol. I gaped at him struggling to make out other details as he was just barely touched by the light of the torch. The only reason I was aware of his presence is due to the light reflecting off his silver mask, and his thick silver rings. “Omega…Fuck!” I whispered and he looked towards me, or at least I think he did. My body ached as I tried to will myself to move towards him. “Sweetheart just rest” Omega cooed coming towards me. The chain from his wrist and neck drag heavily upon the stone and jangle with each movement. My god I missed him so much! The last memory of us I had was at Stonehenge making love under the starlight. We must have spent a week there. We hid and slept during the day, and it was one of the happiest times in my life. “Omega is this where you been the whole time?”, I wrapped my arms around him crying softly. My whimpers echo in the cell we now share. “Shh it’s okay Sonja. I’m here my lovely”, His voice breaking just above a whisper. I gazed up at him his blue eyes hazed with sorrow. “Yes this is where I’ve been for the last few months". "I don't understand why you are here.", my cries muffled into his chest. "It is forbidden for me to have sex with anyone outside of the clergy or the harem. Papa III had lifted that ban at the beginning of his reign, and only required a certificate from the individual proving that they were disease free. His successor however, reinstated that ban, then demanded that I be imprisoned.", he whispered softly. I reached underneath his mask tracing his lips with my fingers. “Wait. What? I thought Papa III still had a few months left of his reign”. I grimaced in confusion. “To the Public, yes he does have a few months left of his reign, but his successor Papa Emeritus the fourth is now in control and for now only behind the scenes. Granted they swore him in before his training was done, which is highly unusual. I’m so sorry I brought this upon you. I didn’t know he would react like this by imprisoning you too”, he softly caressed my face then combed his fingers through my velvet soft burgundy hair. He lifted his mask kissing me hungrily I nipped his lower lip kissing him as warm tears stained my cheeks. Gently laying down next to me arms wrapped around me pulling me down with him. I bury my face into his chest as he murmured for me to sleep for now.

I awoke in darkness on my side feeling a fullness fill my aching quim as Omega thrust into me growl panting into my ear, “Good morning min kärlek”. My breath hitches with each thrust; rolling so that I’m on top of him riding him slowly my hips rock to and fro undulating like a graceful serpentine belly-dance. I drag my nails down his front a low grumbling hiss emanates from his throat as he bucks under me, the tip of his thick cock slamming against my cervix. I lean in kissing him deeply before I bring a bloody nail tip to my mouth looking him in the eyes as I slowly lick my nails clean of his blood. I lick the wounds on his chest, then I trail my tongue up his neck to his jawline where I nip and kiss his jawline. His blood smearing between us. His upward thrusts compliment my own motions; his large hands trail up my body teasing my pert nipples and squeezing my breasts. He rips off his mask so he can take my nipple into his mouth. He wraps his free arm around me grasping my hip firmly guiding me in the kind of motion he desires and to hold me still as he rolls me on to my back with my legs resting over his shoulders he continues thrusting while nipping licking kissing and suckling on my nipple. Little rivers of blood form and smear on the dungeon floor with each thrust as his other hand is clawing my flesh. My end is coming fast and I growl scream as my orgasm ravages my body. I convulse around his girth and a sizable puddle forms beneath us. He pulled himself out of my quim leaving the tip in positioning me on to my side before mercilessly slamming himself inside me I scream his name in ecstasy as this new position gives him a new angle of penetration that feels like he might barge his way into my womb. His persistence has prolonged my orgasm my body twitching around him. He clawed my front as he slammed violently into my quim my breath uneven as another orgasm threatens to unleash my oblivion. Omega leaned down growl panting his praise “You feel so good; so tight Sonja”. He bites my shoulder drawing blood that trickles in his mouth and some that drips on to the floor. He drags his tongue along my clavicle nipping and kissing his way up to my neck and he invades my mouth. Voraciously I kiss him our tongues wrestling. I can’t hold back any longer and I feel heady as my release rips through my body again, and he rotated his hips slowly riding out my release. Unholy hell min kärlek you feel absolutely divine when you come”, Omega purrs in my ear as he attacks my neck licking and sucking on the tender flesh as he pushes me onto my stomach. He slid his arm under my stomach and picks me up standing he pulls my hair taught my ample breasts bounce violently with each thrust. I close my eyes for a moment completely unaware that we now have an audience. I open my eyes to find a skull painted face; at first I thought was Papa III, but his features were different. His face was within inches of mine scowling in such a way that if looks could kill Omega and I would be dead. Though for some reason his presence didn’t fully register. He had a torch in his hand which he reached out to a basin that stretched from wall to wall and lit it. The flame spread in both directions filling the room with light. Omega’s hand moved from my hair to my breast. I could feel him kissing the sweet spot between my shoulder blades, then sinking his teeth between my shoulder blades his thrust become more and more erratic as he picks up the pace. He slams into my one last time holding me by my hips as he throbs and spurts his scalding seed into my womb. I can’t help but scream as my release tore through me as a sudden surge of scalding heat filled my core as Omega’s orgasm wreaked him.

I suddenly feel a firm grasp on my face, and a sudden force on my face pulling me forward and down on to my knees Omega collapsed with me. “Papa?!”, I utter bewildered my body still recovering from my erotic excursion. “Yes, my child though, my face isn’t the one you are used to seeing. I am Papa Emeritus the fourth.” Papa cooed with a sinister glint in his voice. His eyes were still mismatched but they were cold, and his gaze seemed to make my blood freeze. He was in his papal get up black silk chasuble with silver on the inside. He had demon claws, not the gloves his bare hands. I opened my mouth to speak but only silence came out. His face worn in his years though he is younger than Papa III, his features though hidden with the corpse paint some things are noticeable. His corpse paint with the way it is done, it very much resembles Papa II accenting his high cheek bones in detail but it is also refined and clean in appearance. His face is somewhat longer than Papa III and thinner. Papa IV has a goatee, long, slender and black, but it is contained on his chin nothing on his neck. His hair’s longer too, pulled back in a low ponytail like a refined gentleman of the 1700’s, and Jet black like his predecessor. “You know the reason Omega is here. It is forbidden for one of the clergy to carnally know someone outside our Order.” His voice brought me out of my thoughts. “Yes, even the harem is considered part of the order. They service the current Papa and all the ghouls and that is their purpose. You my child, however I don’t know what your punishment will be for fucking Omega. Soon my predecessor, Papa III will be locked in chains to receive his punishment for his failure. Failure is no longer tolerated! It will mean death and I will have his head!”, He snarled viciously yanking the chain fastened to the metal manacle around my throat. He pulled me closer as tears rolled down my cheeks “My you are quite the lovely whore now aren’t you? Are you his whore or Papa III’s?”, he growled huskily as he marveled at my form while he contemplated what my fate will be turning my face in the light I cried out to Omega his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Papa IV chuckled his voice seemingly congealing my blood in my veins. “Oh he can’t hear you, child. He’s… how do you say? Sleeping like the dead.” He quipped clicking his tongue thoughtfully I could feel my heart beating in my throat his cold eyes boring into my very soul. “I still don’t quite understand why I am here Papa. I’m not part of the clergy”, I struggle to speak. Papa shook his head slowly he released my face only to quickly yank me by the chain that is fastened around my slender neck. “Oh you think you’re not part of the clergy?”, he mocked in return his face inches from my own. “Oh my child you are part of the clergy now”, he snarled a sinister smile spreading across his thin lips. "Every good whore needs to know her place" he growled softly into my ear his tongue flicking out to taste some of the smeared blood on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream I had. Leaving off where Chapter 1 ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where I initially thought this fic was going but there is enough for a chapter three.

Soft voices echoing in the halls sing infernal psalms.  It takes a moment for it to register that Infestissumam is what is being sung. “Omega?”, I mewled as I felt around for my lover.  Sitting up finding myself still in the damp dungeon moaning from the chaffing of the manacles around her tender throat and limbs. My hair is in a neat braid, that Omega must have done while I rested.  He is always playing with my hair while I sleep.  The only thing that’s missing is the flowers.  It’s not uncommon to find flowers stuck throughout the braid.  Omega is gone too, I noted mentally while scanning my surroundings.  The only light pouring in was what was coming from a small window it was just after dawn and the birds are beginning to sing. The basin that had been previously lit had burned to exhaustion.  Sometime during my unconsciousness, they my captors, refilled it and absconded Omega.  I curled up in a ball shivering in the morning light for a while before standing shakily I make my way to the door.  The chains rattle and scrape against the dungeon floor.  Outside I hear voices approaching speaking in hushed whispers, and I ducked down right behind the door.  I have no idea why.  They knew about my presence as I heard my name “Sonja” echo softly amidst the conversation.  Slowly I peak my head up into the window as they pass me by.  Their torches softly lighting the way.  I look around trying to see down the hall to the right, my head partially popping out the window.  One of the clergy stops in front of the door holding a torch and his eyes meet mine curiously before placing the torch in the holder next the door, and gave me a once over. I pull my head back into my cell and warily stared at him. He’s wearing black robes and a black bauta mask.   I cock my head to one side as I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.  ‘My voice is gone…..FUCK.’, I cringe internally.  He considers me a few moments longer and disappears down the hall to my left not far behind the others.  I reach an arm out of the window in the door, the lock just out of reach.

 I had other issues to tend to first.  Like getting these fucking chains off my goddamn body for starters.  I cursed under my breath as I looked for something to jimmy the lock.  I managed to find the metallic part of a pen that allows you to fasten it to a clip board.  It was small enough but I needed a second to make this work.  My foot then nudged something metallic along the ground.  I bent down it was a blood-stained needle like something from a tattoo machine or a stick and poke styled tattoo needle.  I wasted no time in picking the locks on my restraints letting them fall to the floor as I undid each.  I took great care in hiding my makeshift lock pick kit in case I should find myself back in a cell.  I looked out the window again making sure it was clear and I squeezed my slender form out the window and hopped down and skittered across the hall as I heard another set of feet approaching.  I climb up on the wall hiding next to a statue that sits on the ledge.  I see Papa Emeritus I and II having a soft conversation in Italian as they walk past me and continue down the hall. Their plain black robes with silver knotwork embroidered along the edges swished elegantly behind them as they moved soundless.  The other prisoners step into the light and it’s all the ghouls that served under Papa Emeritus III.  My heart sunk as I stifled a sob as I saw them.  Their uniforms torn to shreds and lacerations on their skin red and angry just as Omega seemed the night before.  “You! Go run! Flee from here as far as you can.  Into the forest and follow the stream!”, the one who I’ve known as Earth.  His cell mate Air told me the quickest and fastest way out of the dungeons.  “Run Sonja, and don’t look back!”, Air whispered urgently.  I gave them a hug and ran over to Alpha and Water’s cell which was to the left of mine and Omega’s, and gave them both an earnest hug.  They whispered urgently, “Don’t worry about us. Please leave while you still can.”, Water urged me.  “Where’s Omega?  He was in the cell with me and now he’s gone.”, I whimpered as I hear footsteps come from down the hall to my left.  I couldn’t wait any longer and I darted up the path that Air told me about.  I wouldn’t get far naked, so I found a stack of clean robes from Era II.  “These must be for initiates.”, I mused noting the absence of the elemental symbols.  Thankfully each outfit was stacked with all the parts needed for ease of distribution.  Quickly I put on the Balaclava first then the cassock, and then the belt.  I grab a Bauta mask off a different shelf and put it on.  Spying the grucifix rosary that was hanging on a hook I reach out taking it and wrapped it delicately around my left wrist. Opening the door slowly and shutting it quietly I walk with my hands folded in front of me as I merged with others dressed as I am. 

We headed to the library where I perused a book which the writing was so faded you could barely read it when a cat approached mewing at me wanting attention.  The ash colored feline walked on top of the book and curled himself in my lap and demanded pets from me as I read curled up in a window sill on the second story of this massive archive or library.  I look down to my right feeling someone’s eyes boring a hole in my psyche and find Papa I’s gaze locked on my form.   I nod bow from my seat and he just considers me thoughtfully.  “There you are Lucifer.  Silly kitty being a pest and an attention whore.”, one of the nameless ghouls knelt down sighing as he scratched the cat’s ears.  He carefully pulled the cat into his lap and leaned up against the sill opposite me.  I nod and waved hello.  My voice is gone so there was no use in me trying to talk.  He studied me for a few minutes when someone with a staff approached from behind me.  A thick Italian accent voice emanated above me, “Good morning Special.”, I look up to see Papa II his face stern and unreadable and it made me nervous. ‘Shit they must know I don’t belong here. That I’m an outsider.’, my mind screamed at me.  I held my nerve and greeted the former head of the Church of Ghost with deserved respect.  Suddenly bells rang and I saw in my peripheral that others that are dressed as I am getting up and leaving.  I do the same for the sake of blending in.  I feel like Papa II is following me, but I know better than to turn around.  I won’t I mustn’t.  I followed the group that looked to be going outside hopefully to make my escape from there when nobody is looking.  The group of initiates I followed tilled the fields and tended the gardens.  Sister Imperator was out there talking to Papa III as he often checked in on the new recruits.

 Our eyes meet briefly and I nod hoping to hide the fear that gripped my heart.  I was handed a hoe and I started working the earth. A few hours go by and I’m mostly done with the last field when something comes whipping towards me.  Reflexively I whip my hand up and catch the object a near inch to where Papa Emeritus stood.  The blade sliced my finger and a small crimson stream ran down my dirt stained hands from the hard work.   Papa and Sister Imperator stumble back in surprise.  I whip my arm and fling it back in the direction it came sending the shadowed attacker to the ground with a thud.  As three of us approach and the rest shield Papa and Imperator as they retreated into the church.  Papa II came outside with the church’s elite security setting up a search party to find the outsider that has gone missing from their dungeons……Me.  I pull the plague mask off the body.  The sharp object he tried to kill Papa with is now lodged into his left eye.  I take what other small weapons this dead guy had on him before the security team pushes us back.  I see flickers of movement in the woods before a flurry of sharp objects start raining down. 


End file.
